ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
History Hal Jordan is the most known Green Lantern. 'He was the first human to be inducted into the Green Lantern Corps, and has also been acclaimed as possibly the greatest Green Lantern ever. Hal is also a founding member of the Justice League, and has also been known as Parallax and the Spectre. Origins Hal was born in Coast City as the middle child of three children. He idolized his father, who was also a Air Force Test Pilot, and was forced to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right in front of his eyes. Despite the rest of his family's wishes, he still grew up to be an Air Force Test Pilot on his 18th birthday. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his ship in the California desert. Abin Sur chose Hal as his replacement officer because of his ability to overcome fear. The ring, as well as its abilities, were explained to Hal as he inherited the name Green Lantern. Hal acts as a galactic police officer and watches over Sector 2814. He soon learned there were 3599 other Green Lanterns across the galaxy, all serving under the mystical creatures called the Guardians. He received training from some of their best corps, including drill sergeant Kilowog and mentor Sinestro. Green Lantern Green Lantern is a founding member of the Justice League. Originally only banding together to fight off an alien invasion, the aftermath made the founding group realize they worked better as a team than any of them could have individually. Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, who often adventure together. Hal is also good friends with Oliver's girlfriend, Dinah Lance. Hal was also friends with Barry Allen, the second 'Flash. '''Hal also retained a friendship with their respective sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West. Hal was a ladies man, and shared a specific attraction to Carol Ferris, who was his boss for his job at Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, Carol was chosen as the Zamarons to be Star Sapphire, a super-villainess who menaced the world, and specifically menaced men. Parallax One of the Guardian's greatest secrets was that they kept the afamed yellow impurity, who was actually an ancient monster named Parallax, imprisoned. After the greatest tragedy of Hal's life, he was filled with fear, and the yellow impurity took roots in Hal's body. Parallax influenced his actions and eventually made Hal one of the most dangerous villains the universe had ever seen. Hal Jordan's home, Coast City, was destroyed in a giant explosion, perishing almost everything and everybody he loved. Hal attempted to use the entirety of his rings power to recreate people and places from his city, but the Guardians warned him that he couldn't use the ring for personal matters. Infuriated and filled with grief, Hal went to fight them head on and was opposed by some of the greater Green Lanterns. He defeated them and stole their rings, leaving them floating in space. As a last line of defense, Sinestro was released, but Hal snapped Sinestro's neck. He then entered the central power battery and absorbed the energies, killing the Guardians and emerging as Parallax'. As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies, including Kyle Rayner, the newest Green Lantern of Earth. Hal conspired with '''Extant '''to restart the universe, but was ultimately defeated by the heroes of Earth. Hal seemed to start to gain clarity, and even healed the paralyzed John Stewart. He surrendered his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater. Spectre Some time later, Spectre was without a host. Hal became thew new host of Spectre with the help of the ''Sentinels of Magic, and Hal attempted to bend Spectre's goal from vengeance to redemption. However, because Spectre was the stronger mind, Hal had little success. The Spectre had alternate motives for having Hal as a host, and Spectre explained how Parallax had taken over Hal. Parallax eventually overcame Spectre's mind, but Hal overcame Parallax's and seperated his soul from the other two's souls. Ganthet redirected Hal's soul to his body and was rebirthed once again as a Green Lantern, and helpted to foil Sinestro's plan to defeat the Green Lantern Corps. Return to the Corps Hal helped Kyle Rayner defeat Sinestro in battle and ended a war between the corps. After the war, Hal is chosen as a Lantern to escort Sinestro to his execution location. However, upon arrival, the escort team is ambushed first by Sinestro Corps and later Red Lanterns. The Red Lanterns capture Sinestro and leave the rest of the corps to die. However, the corps are rescued by the Blue Lantern Saint Walker. However, Hal is captured and hung on a cross next to Sinestro. The Blue Lanterns arrive once again moments before the capture and free both Hal and Sinestro. Hal attempts to free Laira from the control of the red ring, but watches Sinestro kill her. Hal's anger attracts a red ring onto his body, and he unleashes his dormant anger in an attempt to kill Sinestro. Walker forces his blue ring on Hal in an attempt to calm him down, and succeeds. Hal attacks Atrocious, when the red ring explodes, and Hal is left in a blue lantern green lantern hybrid uniform. The blue ring is unremovable from Hal unless he has a spark of hope. In a continued war, Hal knows the corps can defeat Agent Orange but doesn't know how. This hope causes a release of blue light and the ring falls of his finger. Blackest Knight Hal meets Barry Allen at the unmarked grave of Bruce Wayne. The two friends discuss all the deaths of friends and relatives and how the deaths have affected them. Hal and Barry later meet up at the Hall of Justice and look over and discuss deaths once again and look at the morgue in the hall, which mostly contains supervillain remains. The two are then contacted by Alfred Pennyworth and notified that somebody stole Bruce's skull. When the two friends go to investigate in Gotham, they are confronted by previously deceased J'onn J'onzz who is reincarnated as a Black Lantern. The two retreat, but find themselves fighting many formerly deceased allies who are now reincarnated as Black Lanterns. The two heroes find themselves facing personal demons and have to team up with many allies and enemies to defeat the Black Lanterns, who they save and turn into White Lanterns. The Indigo Tribe Wars between the Indigo Tribe, a group of brainwashed criminals, and the corps break out, mostly at fault of Sinestro. Though The Indigo Tribe spares most of the corps but disagree with Sinestro's decisions, Hal still has to deal with the Black Hand as well as Sinestro. Sinestro kills all the Guardians, with the exception of Ganthet and Sayd. Sinestro departs from Oa, and Hal asks Sinestro if they were ever really friends. Sinestro replies saying that the two's greatest tragedy is that really, they were always friends. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery: '''Hal has some of the most powerful constructs and are much more elaborate than other Lantern's. *'Indomitable Will' *'Boxing' *'Aviation' *'Leadership ' Equipment *'Green Lantern Power Battery ' Weapons *Green Lantern Ring **'Energy Construct Creation''' ***'Force Field' **'Energy Projection' **'Flight' * White Lantern Ring (formerly) * Blue Lantern Ring (formerly) * Red Lantern Ring (formerly) * Yellow Lantern Ring (formerly) * Orange Lantern Ring (formerly) * Black Lantern Ring (formerly) Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Green Lanterns Category:Male Characters Category:Humans